


Daniel Dreams

by Portia MacBeth (twistedchick)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/Portia%20MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written in 2002, so this is before Meridian.</p></blockquote>





	Daniel Dreams

Omega means eternity  
in Greek,   
the answer to the Alpha, the one beginning.  
But on Abydos I knew better,  
no one beginning, no one eternity  
false gods all.  
There, the great Omega that rose from the sand  
as borderline of a forgotten land   
where the only eternal truths  
are sand and death.

Or so I thought.

Stone and metal, that curve  
those clamps  
the ring turning slowly in its track  
the gyre   
the iris swirling  
no leash will hold through the needle's eye  
no umbilicus from the omphalos  
this is a crossing beyond life and death  
beyond rationality

And yet I walk through the   
tornado that rends  
and repairs  
hoping to find her again  
whole, sane  
mine  
and not the god's.

***

Give what is dear to you   
and make a wish.

Say the words and make the offering  
and the gods will hear you  
and grant your request if they wish.  
So my mother told me.  
So I remember from childhood  
my offerings of fruit on small sandy pyramids  
enriching only the ants  
who never heard me.

***

Jack handed me a cup of water  
today on the latest planet  
and I tasted the water of Abydos again  
sweet as stars on a dark night  
sweet as breath

If I poured out all my water  
all my breath  
all my life in an offering  
she would not return

but he would still be with me  
waiting for my voice  
to read him the names of the gods  
written on forgotten tombs.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2002, so this is before Meridian.


End file.
